


Surprise flavours

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Flavour Lube, Blowjobs, Condoms, Crack Fic, Flavoured Lube, Human Castiel, M/M, Vampire Benny Lafitte, biting kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Someone gag-gifted Benny and Cas weird condom flavours, and they were in for a strange surprise with this one...SPN Kink bingo square: Flavored Lube
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Surprise flavours

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 26 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Flavored Lube + Weird blood flavour
> 
> This also fills the square "Flavored Lube" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020. It's the last one - this finishes my entire bingo card!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Castiel and Benny haven’t been dating for very long when it first comes up that Benny’s a vampire. Cas took a few minutes to get used to it but then shrugged and they moved on. But Benny did make it clear that he wasn’t sure if he could catch and transmit diseases, and that was his main reason for telling Cas. They decided that safe sex probably was the way to go until they’d settled and were ready to test themselves on the regular (or, Cas secretly thought, when Benny would start exclusively feeding on him). So, condoms it was.

Somehow, probably through a gag gift of one of their friends, they got condoms with weird flavours. Some were not as strange (chocolate, chocolate chip, Neapolitan ice cream), while others were… among the more exotic flavourings. Castiel shuddered when he recalled the ones they threw out – who the fuck wanted something like ‘skunk’, ‘curtains’, or ‘vacuum cleaner bag’. Cas wished he remembered who gifted them, because they could expect something like that in return.

While they’d thrown out the rancid flavours, they’d kept some of the more intriguing ones. Benny was particularly drawn towards the one labelled ‘blood’. Cas wasn’t willing to try that one at all, but Benny just managed to convince him to keep it – with the promise that Cas wouldn’t ever have to taste it.

So, here they were. Castiel was slouched down on a sofa, holding his hips up high for Benny to remove his underwear. Once his ass was back on the couch, Benny pushed his knees apart wider and shuffled his way between them. He took a condom from his back pocket and tore it open, rolling it over Castiel’s hard cock.

“Did you pick a weird flavour?” Cas asked, moving lazily into Benny’s fist.

“Yeah,” Benny said, leaning over Cas’s cock to press kisses into his stomach while his fist kept moving up and down over Cas’s covered cock. “Picked the one that you were hesitant about, the blood flavour one. I’ve been in the mood for something like that for a few hours, and since it’s not feeding time yet, I decided I might be able to stave off some of the hunger though that. Who knows.”

Cas nodded and relaxed into the kisses. “Hope it’s better than the chocolate one we tried a while back.”

“I don’t have high hopes,” Benny said, laughing as he pressed more and more kisses into the skin surrounding Cas’s erection. “But we’ll see.”

Benny kisses his way up Cas’s cock, finally, and Cas sighed in relief as his mouth enveloped his cock. It was a good feeling, and Cas closed his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of a hot mouth around his erection. His hands wound their way into Benny’s hair and Benny allowed Cas to set the pace.

After a minute or so, Benny untangled Cas’s hair and popped off his cock. Castiel’s eyes flew open and he looked down on Benny, who was… looking disgusted.

“What’s up?” Cas said, sitting up straighter as he watched Benny.

“The condom…” Benny spluttered. “Oh god, it’s disgusting. It’s just plastic flavour, not even any kind of synthetic blood or something.”

Castiel stripped the condom off his cock and threw it into a bin they kept in the living room. “So… no to the blood flavour.”

“Yup,” Benny said. “Just toss me one of the non-flavoured ones, they’re easier to stomach than the weird blood flavour thing I just had in my mouth.”

Castiel was quiet for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. He’d never offered before, but he wanted to, and… well, it’d help the both of them. “Do… do you want some of my blood to cleanse your palate?”

Benny’s jaw dropped and he just sat there, between Cas’s legs, staring up at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

Cas smiled. “No, not kidding. I’m serious.”

“But…”

“I’ve been wanting to ask for a while, so this is not a spur of the moment decision or anything, if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

Benny surged up to kiss Cas and it didn’t take long before they were haphazardly strewn over the couch, making out like the teenagers they both weren’t anymore, rutting against each other. Benny’s hand slid down, taking both Cas’s and his own cock into his hand. Their rutting took on a rhythm of their own and as Cas neared orgasm, Benny suddenly let go, moving back down towards Cas’s cock, almost taking his cock in his mouth again before he instead sank his fangs into the meat of Castiel’s thigh. Castiel screamed as the fangs punctured his skin, but the rush was immediate, and Cas came the second he felt that euphoria, trying to keep himself still as to not dislodge Benny.

Benny didn’t stay down there long, only drinking a little of Cas’s blood, but when he leaned back up over Cas’s body, Cas saw that Benny had come too, that he had a wild, surprised look in his eyes.

“Fuck,” he said, and Cas just agreed. He’d always said that he didn’t like to be kissed after Benny did anything with blood, but this time he moved in slowly and steadily, kissing Benny soundly. For a while, that was all they did, but eventually the need to clean themselves up popped up and they disentangled themselves, pressing only soft, quiet kisses onto the other’s body as they piled into the shower.

There’d be a repeat performance, there was no question in that. But when it would happen, that was the big question, still. Cas was hoping it’d be soon, because that orgasm… that was one in a million.


End file.
